A Smile
by wierdlycheerfulwriter
Summary: Emma declares herself apart of Operation Mongoose. After this she begins to realize that her feelings for Regina have grown much deeper then she originally thought they would.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Have you ever been hypnotized by a smile. Just a simple upturn of the lips and suddenly you couldn't look away. A smile so pure and beautiful you wish you could stop time just so you could stare at it longer.

Emma continued looking at Regina. She had done that. Just something as simple as making someone smile. However, it meant so much more to Emma.

She felt like she had waited for this moment forever. Some may call her a romantic. Some may call her a fool, but nothing before this had ever made her reevaluate her life this much.

And that's how it started a smile. In this moment her goals and dreams began to slowly fade away into one goal, make her smile over and over again.

Her world had came to a stop. It wasn't exactly when she became her everything, but it was pretty damn close to when she realized the brunette could be her everything.

She reveled in the feeling because her and Regina where on the same team now. Emma had just declared she would be apart of Operation Mongoose. It was a simple, "I'm in," that had finalized their mission.

It was right then that it occurred to Emma she would doing anything for Regina. Never had she felt so strongly for someone romantically. Regina was the exception.

She remembered how they met Regina strutting towards her in her grey dress and heels. Regina looked like perfection to Emma.

At first she had thought she was just envious of Regina's beauty, but slowly she realized she had been romantically attracted to her from the start. Just romantically though for Emma had never felt sexual attraction. She was asexual after all.

Emma jolted out of her thoughts. For she was staring at Regina like an idiot. She looked at Regina's concerned face and gave her a little smile in return.

They were both lost in the moment that is until Henry began looking at them both curiously did Emma remember where she was. The authors house. Where they had just found hundreds of blank books that looked like Henry's original story book.

Eventually, Henry spoke up, "Do you think the author is in Storybrooke? I mean why would he abandon all these books?

"While if he is hiding somewhere, I will find him," Regina stated with determination.

"No, We will find him," Emma replied reminding Regina they were in this together.

"You're right, we need to find this author he's manipulated my life enough."

"Woah, what did you just say?"

Regina looked on confused. Emma continued talking, "was it something that begins with a y and ends with an our'e right"

"Elegant as ever, Emma."

"I try."

Emma noticed Henry looking at them with a smirk. She wondered what he was thinking about momentarily, but quickly brushed it aside. For she was to wrapped up in Regina.

Henry chimed in, "So what should we take one of the books? I doubt he'd notice."

"Good idea, stealing sounds great."

Regina glared playfully at Emma's wording.

Emma blushed before saying, "I mean stealings bad, don't ever do that...except now."

Regina looked at her in amusement. Before they all walked closer to the books scanning them for a book that looked significant or out of the ordinary.

After a few minutes they all began to spread out searching. Emma continued looking through the books until she saw a book to off to her left. It wasn't particularly special, but something about it called to her.

Emma walked closer to the book. She wrapped her hands around then turned it around. On the front was a big embroidered swan with what looked like a crown placed on it's head.

Emma called, out "Guys I think I found something."

Regina and Henry rushed over. Regina carefully examined the book cover as Emma held it up for her and Henry to look at.

"Well, what are you waiting for open it."

"Okay, Henry."

Emma slowly opened it and found the first page blank. She flipped through the rest of the book before stating, "That was disappointing."

"Well, what do you think it means, Ma?"

"I don't know, but it's a start right right."

"How is an emblem going to help us, we need something concrete," said Regina looking like she was thinking about something. Then she continuined talking, "I'll check the book for traces of magic."

"Good idea," Henry exclaimed.

Regina waved her hand over the book. She looked at the book glumly and frustrated, "Nothing it's like it's blocking my magic."

Emma put her arm on Regina's upper arm briefly.

"It's okay, will find something soon."

Henry nodded silently agreeing with Emma. Emma looked over at him and noticed him yawning.

"Okay, I think we all need a break. Your tired, right?

Henry sheepishly said, "A little."

Regina looked over at him with concerned and said, "Well, it has been a rather long day. Let's take the book and go home."

"Okay, I'll just be going then. See you guys later," Emma stated.

Regina and Henry left with the book and took Regina's mercedes home. It was after all Regina's week with Henry staying and sleeping at the mansion.

Emma left walking after them. She continued walking to her volkswagen bug, got in and drove to her house. Once at her house she walked up to her bedroom to go to sleep.

When she got to her bed. She couldn't help but feel alone in the quiet house. However, one thought remained in her mind before going to bed. I hope I get to see Regina tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note: All mistakes are mine. Feel free to leave a review. Criticisms and Comments welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's feet echoed off the pavement. She darted to the left and started running down main street. Emma had woken up from a restless sleep an hour ago.

Although she had fallen asleep fairly easy, she had woken up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. She was used to this recently.

Almost every night she would have the same dream. A car retreating from her view as she stared at it in disarray. In the dream one of her many foster families had just abandoned her on the side of the road.

The part that haunted her about last night's dream was instead of one of her foster families being in the car this time Regina and Henry were in the car, seemingly, ignoring her behind them.

Emma was no stranger to feeling alone. However, she had desperately needed to shake off the dream.

Normally, after a dream like this a run cleared her mind. This time her run just reminded her of her days longing for a family.

Even though she had a family and friends now, she still felt somewhat alone. This was part of the reason why she was scared to tell Regina of her feelings. Did she really want to risk feeling even more alone if Regina rejected her?

It was not that she thought Regina would take Henry and leave her. Emma just didn't think she could handle if she lost her and Regina's current friendship. Especially if it transformed back to how distant their relationship was when they were fighting over Henry.

Emma pushed herself further into her run. Would I even be able to make Regina happy? She thought to herself. After all that's all Emma wanted. Even though it pained her to think about Regina with someone else, if she was happy Emma would never abandon their friendship.

She sped up and rounded the corner on the sidewalk that led to Granny's Diner. Emma continued to think about Regina. As she thought about Regina her thoughts drifted back to Operation Mongoose.

Did the author really control Regina's fate? The thought of someone controlling Regina's or her destiny frightened her.

They needed to find the author soon. If he thought he could get away with controlling all of their lives he had another thing coming for him.

Emma stopped running as she reached the sign outside of Granny's. She caught her breath before walking into Granny's.

It was still early and the diner was sparse. Emma didn't even have to look for a seat before sitting near the counter. Once she sat down she waited for Ruby who was with a customer.

When Ruby was finished with the customer Ruby bounded over to her. After Ruby was behind the counter she looked at Emma sympathetically before saying, "long night?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Ruby looked at her again before saying, "Maybe not to someone who didn't know you, but I can see through this. What's wrong?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure?"

"I don't know," Emma replied grimly. Ruby waited for her to continue. "It's just sometimes… I wonder," Emma stopped before ending her sentence, "if I'm really needed around here anymore."

"Emma, so many people need you, we all love you."

She looked at Ruby unsure, but responded, "Thanks, Ruby. I've had a rough night."

Ruby seemed placated and must have noticed how uncomfortable she looked because Ruby then asked her, "So one hot chocolate extra whip cream with cinnamon, right?"

"Yep, you're the best," Emma replied.

Ruby winked and said, "I know," before preparing her cocoa.

When Ruby was finished making her cocoa she gave it to her and left to go give the same customer another refill of coffee. Emma stared at the cocoa despondently before looking around the diner. She then noticed a few more people had entered.

After Emma noticed there was more people around she tried to put on a happy face. She was the savior after all, the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. The one who had broken the curse. It was kind of expected of her to be content all the time, but today she anything but happy.

Emma faked a smile. She barely even noticed someone sitting down beside her. Until a curious voice asked, "Why are you up so early?"

Emma instantly recognized Henry's voice. She turned towards his chair. Not wanting to explain herself she asked, "Well, why are you?"

"You first."

Emma sighed, "I was up late last night. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Henry said sounding unconvinced.

"Well why are you up, kid?"

"I didn't want to wake up mom, but I wanted to get an early start on Operation Mongoose."

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Not yet, but I was going to look through the book again now." Henry stated.

As Henry flipped through the book she thought about how distant she been lately. Emma had been closing herself off from a lot of people including Regina, Henry, Ruby and even her parents. It was mostly because of her recurring dream.

However, another thing had been bothering Emma on top of this. She felt all her emotions were unusually amplified. At first Emma had attributed it to repressing and discovering her sexuality as someone who was bi and asexual, but quickly Emma realized it wasn't just that.

Her emotions had always been something she ignored, yet now they felt like they were about to bubble over the surface. Sometimes out of the blue she would feel angry or guilty. These strong emotions scared Emma. She felt different somehow and she wasn't sure she liked the change.

"Ma, Ma," Henry called out. "Did you hear me? Look at this," Henry said excitedly.

Emma felt bad for zoning off and enthusiastically stated, "Sorry kid, what is it?"

Henry looked happy at the change in her mood. He flipped through the pages and turned over the very first page. "Look, its Mom."

"Where?" Emma stated only seeing a blank page.

"Right there Mom. It's obvious. She's looking into a bar don't you see her."

"Are you joking, kid? I don't see anything."

Henry looked at her in contemplation, before saying, "Maybe it's just you who can't see it. Let's go show it to Mom."

Emma and Henry both hurried towards the door wanting to get to the mansion quickly. Emma really hoped Henry had found something.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to get more into how Emma's feeling before getting back into Operation Mongoose. Do you Like it? Hate it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I finally got around to this story. I wrote this a long time ago and edited some. New updates may be slow going. There still may be spelling and grammar issues in the story.**

Emma and Henry shocked at what they found arrived at the mansion in under five minutes. When they entered the mansion they were surprised to see Regina pacing back in forth with a phone in her hand.

Emma and Henry forgot about the book momentarily both looking at her with worry. Regina saw Henry and said, "Henry, where have you been? What have I told you about leaving the house without telling me where you're going?"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Next time tell me. I was worried," Regina said before sighing and saying, " No video games for a week."

Emma looked at Henry for his reaction to his punishment. Then she suddenly remembered what they came here for. She was about to open her mouth and tell Regina what they found when Henry suddenly smiled and said, "But, mom we…

"No but's, your punishments final," Regina said.

"We found something!" Henry practically shouted.

"I don't care if you found your weight in gold," Regina said before looking at how happy they were curious.

"Regina, Henry found something," Emma exclaimed.

Regina looked at Emma as if to say the same applied to her. That is until Emma pointed to the book in Henry's arms.

Regina's face widened joyously and quickly she beckoned for Henry to show her what they found.

Once Henry was in front he opened the book to the first page. And then Regina's face transformed into one of disappointment.

The look of lost hope on Regina's face made Emma want to comfort Regina somehow. However, she doubted it would be welcome.

Almost as if Regina hadn't been feeling disappointed at all Regina's face grew to one of fake acceptance.

Emma looked back at Henry only to see him still looking at Regina excitedly before saying, "Kid, I don't think she can see it either."

Emma watched Henry look as if he was trying to solve the mystery of why they couldn't see the book, but after a few seconds, he looked stumped. Henry then tried to reassure her, "WelI I can see something."

Regina looked at him wearily and inquired, "What do you see?"

"It's you looking into a bar."

"Is this is the only page?" Regina said.

Henry flipped through the book and said, "Yeah, sorry mom."

"Henry, you have no reason to be sorry," Regina stated until she looked like she remembered something, "Wait, what did the bar look like?"

Henry answered, "Kind of small, rustic and had and you were looking at some kind of green dust."

" I remember that day," Regina said enthusiastically. "Tinkerbell was trying to find my soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Emma said shocked.

"Yes, a soulmate. Is it so hard to believe I would have one?"

"Wait, that's not what I meant," Emma replied.

Regina didn't give her time to explain, but Emma's thoughts were racing was there really someone from the enchanted forest that Regina had the potential find love with. It felt like her heart almost stopped. However, she continued listening to the conversation.

"Well did you find him?" Henry asked.

"I never found the person," Regina admitted. Then reluctantly stated, "I didn't go in.

Emma hated to admit, but she was a little relieved. However, another part of her was unhappy Regina hadn't found the love she could have needed at the time. Emma continued thinking. Will Regina even need me if we find her soulmate?

Henry next question got her out of her thoughts of abandonment, "Wait, How is someone writing this without actually being in front of the book?

Regina looked at the book again. " Henry, Can we flip through it again?"

They all gathered around looking at the book until they heard the rumbling sound that made the floor seem like it was moving it was so loud.

"What the hell," Emma said panicked. "What's happening?

The rumbling continued and as quickly as it came stopped. Then the book started to shake. Henry looked at them before saying, "This is so cool."

Emma and Regina looked at him as if he grown another head. Then both Emma and Regina exclaimed at the same time."Cool?!"

They watched the book kept shaking until it slipped through Regina's hands and as soon as it hit the ground it threw itself across the room and started frantically going through its pages like someone was turning them rapidly.

Henry ran towards it to examine it. Emma was looking at it in wonder, while Regina tried to stop it with her magic. When Regina figured out her magic wasn't stopping the book she yelled, "Henry, get away from it."

Henry stopped moving forward but continued looking at it in wonder. That was until it started to shine bright gold. Emma watched him inch closer.

Emma grew apprehensive. Just as she was about to tell Henry herself to back away from the book it unleashed a small tornado-like golden portal about ceiling height. Regina screamed, "Henry!" And tried to use her magic to pull him away from the portal.

Emma took action she ran toward him to pull him back but it was too late Henry's feet lost their grip on the floor and he was almost instantly pulled into the portal.

Emma was right behind Henry and dove in instantly after him. Emma's first thought when she dove was one of desperation along with the hope that this portal wouldn't take Henry and herself somewhere horrible.

However, her next thought was I wonder if Regina made it through because of course, she would jump after Henry too. She barely had time to think about that though for the portal continued disorienting her spinning her around erratically and shining a blinding bright light in her eyes.

Just as the spinning of the portal looked as if it was about to stop Emma's subconsciously made a plea to the universe. I wish everything just work out for once no portals, no flying monkeys, just a happy life with me Henry, Regina, and my family.

Suddenly, the chaos stopped and the uncomfortable feeling of being in the portal ceased. Emma could finally see right in front of her. She looked around frantically noticing there was nothing but large trees surrounding her. Henry was nowhere in sight.

To consumed with worry Emma had not even noticed the portal still shining brightly behind her until a dissatisfied huff was emitted from a person that could only be Regina.

Emma turned around and saw Regina in a similar state of disarray. Emma's stomach seemed like it was in knots in worry for Henry but she tried to reassure Regina, "I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far."

Regina's look of worry transformed into one of determination. Emma knew that look. They would find Henry. They both looked around more level-headed.

Off to the right side of the trees, Emma saw there was a large roadway and said, "Well it looks like this is our best bet."

"Yes, it does. And if we are where I think we are I think we're not far from the next town."

"Really?" Emma said hopefully then continued speaking, "Have you been here before?"

"This looks as if it's the enchanted forest, but I can't tell until I see the next town."

"Not again," Emma mumbled as a new wave of panic washed over her. This wasn't her domain and Emma felt empty inside like somehow like part of her was missing.

"Emma will find him."

"How are you so calm all of the sudden."

"I think you're forgetting something," Regina said while waving her hands. Emma then saw Regina's face fall and then heard her exclaim, "Damn it, how do I not have magic."

"Okay, will be fine," Emma tried to reassure herself and Regina. Regina didn't seem placated. For she kept attempting her magic.

Emma turned around and walked a few paces towards where Regina was standing. Without even thinking about it Emma reached out steadying Regina's hands and said, "Magic or no magic will find our way back to Henry and get out of here."

Suddenly, realizing she had been holding on to Regina's hands for far too long she blushed and pulled her hands back missing the look on Regina's face completely.

When Emma did finally look up she noticed a confident look on Regina's face. It was time to find Henry. They slowly walked towards the path they had seen earlier.

* * *

 **Authors Note: The next chapters will be simalar, but may be very differnent from what I posted on ao3 regarding the state of Emma's realization of her sexuality and what time she falls for Regina. In this version Emma already knows she like's Regina and her sexuality. Please don't repost anywhere. Updates may be slow.**


End file.
